A Boov's First Christmas
by Pricat
Summary: It's the festive season on Earth and Oh is very excited to celebrate his first Christmad especially with Tip
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was inspired by Tomadahawk but I hope you guys like because it involves Oh and the upcoming festive season.**

 **The Tucci Fami,y are excited for the holidays but it's Oh's first Christmas so Tip and her Mom are helping him out.**

* * *

"Ooh, why did you put tree in living room?" Tip heard a familiar yet adorable voice ask belonging to Oh, captain of the Boov and part of her family which made her giggle realising Boov had never had Christmas or presents hoping she could explain it to him.

"It's because Christmas is coming, which is an earth ho,iday which is pretty fun since we eat treats, give each other gifts and be together since it is a time for Fami,y." Tne girl explained.

Oh's eyes lit up like an earth kid's on Christmas morning making her giggle kissing his cheek.

He giggled as his skin turned pink making Lucy smile knowing how those two felt about each other.

* * *

That next day while Tip was at school, Oh was busy doing Christmas stuff p,us making an ornament of his own but was hoping things woukd go well because he cared about his family, especially Tip but snow falling caught his eye because he'd never saw it before but it looked pretty.

His being mesmerised by Tne snow made him unawsre that Lucy was home making her smirk at the male Boov's child like wonder about the planet she and Tip called home putting a hand gently on his shoulder, making the male Boov smile seeing her home because he was waiting for Tip.

"Aw sweetie go ahead, as Tip might not be home for a bit." Lucy told him.

Oh nodded putting a penguin beanie hat on and a scarf with a jacket going to play in the snow but was making a snow Boov as Tip would like it.

She had shown him how to make a snow man so was building one having fun plus later when Tip got home, she was impressed seeing a snow family guessing who had made it going inside.

"Did you see what I did?" Oh asked.

Tip nodded but hugged him plus he was getting the Christmas feeling since Lucy and Tip had explained it to him making him chuckle drinking hot chocolate but was looking forward to the holidays with his sweet Tip.


	2. Decorating

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and thanks to InsideLove for reviewing because it means a lot.**

 **Oh gets to de orate Tne tree with Lucy and Tip p,us learns about Santa from Tip.**

* * *

"Ooh, we got a tree meaning we get to decorate!" Tip said making Oh curious because he'd never seen a Christmas tree before making Lucy smirk since he was a big purple sweetie pie seeing him looking at the decorations, with curiousity.

"This is part of Christmas Oh, as we put our gifts under the tree sweetie." Lucy said to him making his eyes wide with wonder making her and Tip giggle.

"Ooh, these are very pretty!" Oh to,d them.

Tip was seeing him look at Tne santa one curious, as he wondered why they put that on the tree.

"That's Santa, who brings gifts on Christmas Eve plus you have to send him a letter telling him what you want for Christmas." Tip explained seeing Oh in wonder making her smile because it was adorable.

They were decorating the tree but Oh felt this warm but good feeling in the air making both Lucy and Tip chuckle.

"That's the Christmas feeling, which people get this time of year." Tip said to hi making Oh smirk but was having fun.

* * *

Oh was drinking hot cocoa while working on his letter to Tne big guy in red and white after Tip had explained to him about Santa so hoped that he brought gifts to Boov unaware the door was opened, as Tip was curious about what he was doing smirking seeing what he was doing.

She wanted to make his first Christmas special because she cared about him as he was part of their family leaving him be getting Reafy for bed as she had school tomorrow seeing Pig on her bed.

"Oh's okay, but getting into Tne holiday spirit." she said getting into bed falling asleep having sweet dreams and Tne next morning, she found Oh asleep on the bed making her smirk kissing his head seeing Pig nuzzle him.

"Ssh, we need to leave him be as he must have been up late." Tip whispered.

She was going downstairs to Tne kitchen seeing her Mom making oatmeal smirking hearing Oh was asleep on Tip's bed seeing her nod drinking orange juice plus knew they had to get their flu shots.


	3. The Christmas Feeling

"Mm, this hot cocoa stuff is good, Tip but the marshmallow things are also good like little pillows!" Oh told Tip while at the mall Christmas shopping since they'd saved up money.

Tip couldn't help but smile at him because it was super cute going pink herself like Oh sometimes.

"Tip you okay, why go pink?" Oh adked confused.

"It's nothing, don't worry." she assured him.

They were having fun shopping plus the holidays and the decorations made Oh more curious than ever but sensing a good but warm feeling making Tip smile because that was the Christmas feeling which people got this time of year, explaining before the male Boov freaked out.

"Ooh, so this feeling is normal?" Oh asked as she nodded explaining that others could pass the feelijg to those that needed it giving Oh an idea.

He wanted to pass this holiday feeling to the other Boov as they could use it as it was their first Christmas too making Tip smile because it was sweet and knew he could do it seeing him go do it.

* * *

That evening the family were having fun playing board games but Lucy and Tip heard carollers outside mamimg them smirk but Oh was curious because all this was new to him, and he was enjoying it but knew some of the other Boov weren't like Smek making Oh sigh.

"You okay sweetie?" Lucy asked as he nodded.

"Is this about Smek being a grinch?" Tip adked him.

Oh nodded but wondered what kind of creature was a grinch making Tip giggle a,ong with Lucy making him confused until they explained.

"Yeah, he is." Oh replied but sleepy from a long day of leading the Boov and helping Lucy and Tip get ready for the holidays making her understand.

Tip kissed his head seeing a smirk on Oh's face guessing he was having sweet dreams about the holidays feeling Pig nuzzle her.

"Just rest up, okay Ohey?" she whispered.


End file.
